


Mistletoe Suprise

by akite



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak finds out just how much fun it can be to stand under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Suprise

Mistletoe Surprise  
A. Kite (Dec. 1999)

Julian Bashir surveyed his quarters from his somewhat wobbly perch atop a chair. He hadn't thought about how he was going to hang the mistletoe when he bought it. Everything else looked nice though. The was food and drink was laid out attractively, he thought. The decorations encompassed as many of the cultures as possible of those attending his winter solstice party. It was gratifying that so many civilizations did indeed have some sort of holiday or religious observance this time of year.

He reached up once again to attach the mistletoe to the outside edge of the viewport. Handy that the Cardassian architecture had provided just the perfect spot to hang a sprig of mistletoe. One had to step under it to see out the viewport. Plus the ceiling was too high to reach without special equipment, and there wasn't time for that now. The door buzzed, attesting to Julian's  
observation. His first guest had arrived and early too.

Julian called out, "Come in," as he struggled to finish his task and almost fell off the chair for his trouble. He felt strong arms helping him keep his balance. Bashir got the mistletoe attached before looking down to see who had come to his aid.

Fate that's what it was. Here was Garak, standing right under the mistletoe. Embarrassing enough that he was the one that Bashir most wanted to kiss, but the Cardassian's face was right at crotch level. Looking up at him with those blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

There was a voice in Julian's head telling him to just do it. So he did. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Garak's. Surprisingly Garak didn't draw away from the kiss. He pulled the young human off the chair and into his arms. The kiss deepened into something almost desperate in its intensity. Only the arrival of the next guest ended their first kiss.

Julian took the time to whisper, "Stay after the others leave," before opening the door and greeting his guests. Garak nodded in agreement.

The rest of the evening was a blur to the Doctor. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. The finger food he served seem to meet with everyone's approval. Though, it hardly compared with the feast that Commander Sisko had provided last year. The traditional Wassail bowl had to be refilled. Bashir graciously accepted his comrades' praise of the decorations, and he even got a kiss on the cheek from Dax when she caught him under the mistletoe.

Through it all, whenever he had a calm moment, Julian would look around and find himself under Garak's scrutiny. The Cardassian would nod at him in countenance. Once he saw Garak in conversation with Chief O'Brien and wondered what that was about. He didn't think the chief liked Garak very much. Even then Garak had Bashir in his sight.

Julian tried to be a good host and be attentive to all his guests. It wasn't an easy thing when all he wanted to do was push everyone else out the door and get back to kissing. Well, maybe more than kissing. That thought brought a rosy blush to his cheeks as he turned from bidding the last of his now unwanted guests good night.

Garak was there waiting for him under the mistletoe. Julian stepped across the room to join him. Suddenly he felt shy and uncertain. Did Garak really want this? All of his worries were put at ease when the tailor snagged him for another kiss. This one was slow and full of heat.

When they finally pulled back, Julian had no time to catch his breath before it was forced from him by surprise. Garak, in a voice husky with lust, said, "Come, Doctor. Show me your bed."

Julian hesitated just long enough for Garak to add, "Don't worry about the mess. We'll clean it up in the morning. Together, if you like. Unless...Julian, have you changed your mind? You do want this, don't you?"

Bashir smiled and answered, "Yes, I want it. I want you." He took Garak's hand and led the way into the sleeping area. Once there, Julian let go of the Cardassian and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Let's each take care of undressing this first time, all right?"

Garak nodded and took a deep breath. Julian had said this first time, indicating that there might be others. Unsteady hands found their way to the fastenings of his tunic. By the time he looked up again, the doctor was naked and beckoning him to the bed. He stopped to admire the view. He'd never seen Bashir anything close to this exposed before, not even in his shop's fitting room.

Julian turned back the bed coverings and noticed that Garak had stopped dead still and was looking at him. "What's wrong, Garak? Having second thoughts?"

Garak shook himself out of his admiring gaze and answered, "Third and fourth thoughts, actually, but I haven't changed my mind." He quickly dispensed of the rest of his clothing and joined Bashir on the bed.

Their lovemaking was gentle and tentative. For Julian, because he was nervous at first. Unsure if the way he was touching might be pleasing to his lover. As for Garak, he was purposely gentle to calm his own instinct to turn the human over and take him, to drive his cock into Bashir's tight ass until he was spent. Naturally, he restrained himself.

In this endeavor, Garak was pleasantly surprised to find that the good doctor did not rush as he did his meals. The 'pleasantly surprised', in fact, became teeth-grinding frustration before long. The feel of the human's soft hands on his body was nearly maddening.

Bashir wouldn't be hurried. He gently examined the Cardassian's body. His fingers searching for spots that brought moans of pleasure. He used his mouth too, in wake of fingers. All the way down Garak's body and back up again to its center. There he didn't have to tease long. Garak had been close to the edge of orgasm since they started. Just a few strong pulls of his lips on the organ and Julian was rewarded with a mouthful of hot semen.

Garak returned the favor. Using ways that he had perfected long ago, he found the pleasure points on the human's body easily and made the young man beg for release. Bashir was only tortured enough to make that release all the more sweet.

Once recovered enough to move, Julian kissed Garak silently in gratitude and pulled the blankets over them. They fell asleep holding one another. Each thinking he had received the best gift of all.

The End


End file.
